1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system equipped with a detachable operation panel. In particular, it relates to technology for recording program information on a detachable operation panel which can be used as a portable player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-vehicle audio systems equipped with a detachable operation panel have been known recently. The detachable operation panel of such in-vehicle audio system contains a flash memory for recording program information (e.g., music data), a microcomputer for reading music data from the flash memory and reproducing, etc. This allows the user to remove the detachable operation panel from the body of the system and use it as a portable player. For example, when getting off the vehicle, the user selects, on the detachable operation panel, a few desired music data from a music-data record medium (e.g., HD (hard disk)) built into the body, records them in the flash memory, and then removes the detachable operation panel from the body to carry it as a portable player.
However, it is bothersome for the user to select a few desired music data(e.g., music data the user was listening to or was about to listen to in the vehicle) from the music-data record medium and record them in the flash memory using the detachable operation panel, and is very troublesome especially when the user is in a hurry.